User blog:Truth™/True False
Here are the story Arks I'm going to be making.Main characters Samui Homura, Atsui Homura, Haruno Akatsuki and Masked Man Introduction Ark This is the first ark when we first meet our heros they are not freinds in this ark and don't intend to become freinds until Gen'yū Kurotsuchi, Durai Shinomaru and Mangekyō came to thier city to stop The Lord Of Puppets and Mental Mistro from destroying the city.After an long 'I don't like either of them argument' they team up to find out who was the one that sent them tsave the city.N.P.C. and Duke join them.In this ark the start to call themselves Team Madara. Fantasy World Ark The team find out that they were sent by the Grand Army to spy on them to see if they should be killed because of their Bloodline.Mangekyō tries to stop Prototype-1 from killing Kamaitachi and he does but prototype tells him that she will spell death if she gains a thousand souls in two years.Gen'yū Kurotsuchi and Haruno Akatsuki become lost in the ultimate trap for humans called The Lust Fortress.Samui Homura, Atsui Homura,N.P.C. fight Duke because he is really an assassin hired to kill Team Madara one by one.Mangekyō and Kamaitachi save 2-D from Gonzo Bravo.The team finally reunites with new members and gains two more Atsui's best friend Sai Amaru and Gen'yu's sister Isobu Kurotsuchi.The team joins the Tournament in Future City. Ultimate Beast Ark During the tournament an super-powerful beast starts to absor human souls and Mangekyō thinks it is Kamaitchi doing what she does best an banneds her from being around the team.Kama goes on an Undercover mission to find out who is really doing this.Jũbusōjiken and Maxillion Powers join Kama on her search and they have to join forces to kill Elliot Vaughn aka The Ultimate Beast.Dotōmaru Raikiri joins the group as an fan.Atsui finds out his Friend's Sai Amaru secret that 'HE' is really an 'SHE'.The team moves on to the semi-finals and the become to suspect one of them is an informant sent by Gonzo Bravo. New World Ark The tournament is moved to the Omni-city arena for Semi-finals the true Mastermind is shown when Gen'yu fights an whole team made up of seven people Gii Krone, Xena Vicaris, Saki Natsuki, Avery Vulcan, Andrè Alburn, Calix Fudo and Masked Man without any help and he wins.But he an the Masked Man are uo to something.Atsui saves his friend Doto from an Ice dragon and Samui and Haruno try to defeat an Monster from another world who calls himself Wolves Bane. Masked Man Invasion Ark The Masked Man finally makes his move to take over Omni-City but every member of every team are not going to let that happen so they try to stop him but he is too powerful but Haruno and Gen'yu team up to stop him but they are too weak so there is one person left and he is powerful isn't that right Calix?Nefertari Uondarando Shirahoshi and Calix's father Nègron Fudo are the only one left who can stop him and they do. Hunter Ark The Masked Man is really an Hero undercover to stop The Lord Of Puppets.Haruno doesn't like the plan of helping the Guy who just leveled an whole city and killed and Raging monster with one-hit.So an hunter Called Hunter Jack shows her an new power that only the Akatsuki Clan learn. Truth's past Ark We see into the past of Truth and his siter Able Young the weapons of Mass Doom.Two years passed at the end of this ark. True Human Ark The Heroes join together with other heros from other worlds to stop The Vice. False Hero Ark The group is torn apart when Atsui turns evil and kills Haruno.Gen'yu gets Saki Natsuki to bring her back for him and then he goes to find Atsui.Masked Man fights with the Lord Of The Puppets. Final Battle Ark The final beast has been created and the Team has to stop it. Roleplaying Ark This will be completely RPing. Category:Blog posts Category:Truth™